1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a driving method thereof, a manufacturing method thereof, and the like.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in the specification, the drawings, and the claims (hereinafter referred to as “this specification and the like”) relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification and the like include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a method of driving any of them, and a method of manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transistor in which a channel is formed using an oxide semiconductor (OS) such as an In—Ga—Zn oxide (In—Ga—Zn—O) (such a transistor is referred to as an OS transistor below) is known. The OS transistor has an extremely low off-state current than a Si transistor because the oxide semiconductor has a wider band gap than silicon. As a semiconductor device including an OS transistor, for example, a semiconductor memory device (Patent Document 1), a programmable logic device (Patent Document 2), and a wireless tag (Patent Document 3) are suggested.
For a circuit that processes analog signals such as an operational amplifier circuit, a potential generating circuit that generates an optimum potential for the circuit operation is needed. For example, a bandgap-reference potential generating circuit is known as the potential generating circuit.